


they both turn out raging homosexuals so they break up for "plot reasons"

by zombiified



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiified/pseuds/zombiified
Summary: i be like "wow im genuinely embarrassed to post this" and it just be something slightly dramaticfor context theyre in a cult





	they both turn out raging homosexuals so they break up for "plot reasons"

**Author's Note:**

> i be like "wow im genuinely embarrassed to post this" and it just be something slightly dramatic
> 
> for context theyre in a cult

**April 15, 2014**

“I wish you didn't have to go.” Mike said sadly, his eyes filling with tears that he desperately held back. He held his arms open for her.

“I know, I’m sorry it’s come to this.” Granger went right in, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was one of the hardest decisions she’d made in a while. It wasn’t the first time she’d left behind people she loved for the chance at something greater. Maybe the first time wasn’t the best choice, but at least she got to meet Mike.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Mike felt his world slowly crumbling around him. Every second brought them closer to the end. He didn’t want her to go. He wasn’t ready for it. Escaping a cult was no easy thing to do, but they had talked about it for months, and she was going to try. He’d been preparing himself for the day ever since, but now that they were here he realized no amount of preparation would be able to make this easy.

“So am I.” Granger felt guilty, knowing it hurt Mike just as much as it hurt her. She meant it. She loved him so much.

“I wish you’d stay.” Mike couldn’t bear to see her go, he didn’t understand why she was so adamant about it. It just didn’t make sense to him.

“It’s better to leave, I wish you’d come. We can’t live like this.” Granger attempted to reason with him. Maybe there was a chance. If he would come they wouldn’t need to say goodbye. They could stay together and have the possibility of a future without needing to give up their own freedom.

“But we have everything we need right here, we’re safe here.” Mike was still confused and sad. He wanted her to stay here, where they wouldn’t have to worry about a thing as long as they followed the rules. They weren’t hard to follow.

“Maybe, but how do we know it will stay like that?” Granger asked. She knew it was uncertain, and unlikely, that everything would stay the way it was now for the rest of their lives. Mike knew that too, he couldn’t think of an answer. “Exactly, we don’t. I just want the chance of a future.” Granger spoke in his absence of a response. Mike was still set on staying here where he knew it was safe.

“I understand.” He said quietly. No matter how much it hurt, he still respected her decision. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Granger replied. She pulled away from their hug, and Mike let her go. He cherished those last few moments together.

“So this is it..?” Mike said after a second. He looked around, noticing Jess’ tiny frame in the doorway. She was going with Granger.

“I guess so..” Granger grabbed her backpack filled with the things she would need. She glanced around the room for anything she might’ve forgotten, but it seemed she had everything.

“Alright..” Mike was disappointed, but he knew it was coming. He knew this would be the last time they talked to each other, possibly ever. They weren’t allowed to talk to anybody from outside. “I hope we see each other again someday.”

“Me too, but for now..” Granger headed for the stairs. They had to go up to get out.

“Yeah..” Mike watched her go up. “Uh, good luck.” He wished her the best. He couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to her. Granger opened the front door softly, making room for Jess to get out.

“Thank you, and you too.” She quieted down. Mike watched the two girls leave down the street. So far they seemed successful. He turned around and headed back down. _She was really gone..._

__


End file.
